lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Maddie Blaustein
Madeleine Joan "Maddie" Blaustein (formerly credited as Addie Blaustein; October 9, 1960 – December 13, 2008) was an American voice actress. She was known for her voice-actor work for 4Kids Entertainment and DuArt Film and Video, Inc Early life Blaustein was born the second-oldest of 5 children in Long Island, New York. She was born intersex and was assigned male at birth. She lived as male for many years before transitioning to female. Her experience as an activist in the transgender community helped her to organize and support groups of people in Second Life. Career Until her death, Blaustein was the voice of Sartorius in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. She was also best known as the voices of Meowth in Pokémon (Episodes 29-Season 8) and Solomon Muto (Sugoroku Mutou) from Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. She was also Chef Kawasaki from Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, Doctor Kureha in One Piece, and Arngrim, Lawfer, and Lezard in Valkyrie Profile. She was also a comic book writer and artist, having worked for both Marvel Comics and Milestone Comics, and an animation director. Later she served as Creative Director for the Weekly World News. Video-game localization coordinator and translator Jeremy Blaustein is her brother. She provided Margarete's voice in the English-language version of the PlayStation 2 game Shadow Hearts. Most notable is her great variety of voices. In Valkyrie Profile, for example, she was able to perform a very "tough", deep masculine voice (Arngrim), as well as a high-class one (Lawfer) and a suitable and somewhat androgynous voice of a mad scientist/sorcerer (Lezard Valeth). In Shadow Hearts, Margarete is voiced in a deep, feminine, and seductive style. During the 2004 Democratic Party primaries, she appeared as Sméagol on the Mike Malloy Show, announcing a satirical presidential bid.http://www.mikemalloy.com/audio/smeagle.mp3 She was also the third English-speaking voice actor for E-123 Omega of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Under the pseudonym “Kendra Bancroft”, Blaustein was one of the content creators in the Second Life platform, where she was a very eager participant since 2004, and earned a reputation as an innovative, competent, and very reliable 3-D modeller in the many communities where she participated. Blaustein died on December 11, 2008 from an untreated stomach virus. Works Voice roles * Cubix – Dr. K, The Mayor * Cutie Honey (live action movie) – Sister Jill * Dinosaur King - Helga (Season 1) * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Rassimov * Impy's Island - Shoe the Shoebill * Impy's Wonderland - Shoe the Shoebill * Kirby: Right Back At Ya! - Chef Kawasaki, Waddle Doo * Pokémon – Meowth (after Matthew Sussman credited as Nathan Price), Corphish, Torkoal and Farfetch'd (Seasons 1–8), Lieutenant Surge, Damian, Additional Voices ** Pokémon Chronicles – Meowth ** Pokémon: The First Movie - Meowth ** Pokémon: The Movie 2000 - Meowth ** Pokémon 3: The Movie - Meowth ** Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns - Meowth ** Pokémon 4Ever - Meowth ** Pokémon Heroes - Meowth ** Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker - Meowth ** Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys - Meowth ** Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Meowth ** Pokémon Mystery Dungeon : Explorers of Time and Darkness Special – Chatot * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy – Wally Tusket, Mrs. Tusket, Dorothy Tusket, Comrade Turbinski, Lord Flash/Warsman * One Piece - Dr. Kureha (4Kids dub) * Samurai Deeper Kyo - Migeira * Sonic the Hedgehog series ** Shadow the Hedgehog – The President ** Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – E-123 Omega * Slayers Try ''- Jillas Jillos Jilles * ''Valkyrie Profile – Arngrim, Barbarossa, Lawfer, Lezard Valeth * Viva Piñata – Corinna * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Solomon Moto (Yugi's Grandfather) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Sartorious (Season 2 only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Rex Goodwin (ep. 2-14) (succeeded by Oliver Wyman) Writing credits * Deathwish – Milestone Comics, 4-issue miniseries with Yves Fezzani * Hardware (comics) – Milestone Comics, The Hunt for Deathwish with Yves Fezzani * Static (DC Comics) – Milestone Comics, with Yves Fezzani Art credits * Power Pachyderms - Marvel Comics References External links * * Interview with Maddie Blaustein from Trans-Ponder * MySpace page * Maddie Blaustein at the English Voice Actor and Production Staff Database * Former Marvel editor Christopher Priest on Blaustein's time at Marvel Comics * Maddie Blaustein at Find a Grave * Maddie Blaustein @ BehindTheVoiceActors Category:1960 births Category:2008 deaths Category:American comics artists Category:American comics writers Category:American Jews Category:Comics creators Category:Intersex people Category:People from Long Island Category:People from New York Category:Transgender and transsexual women Category:Transgender and transsexual writers Category:Writers from the United States Category:Transgender and transsexual actors Category:Transgender and transsexual actresses Category:Transgender and transsexual voice actors